


but darling, just kiss me slow

by stone_cold_sober (chuntao)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Human Seo Changbin, M/M, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Seo Changbin, Witch Hwang Hyunjin, soft boys who like cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuntao/pseuds/stone_cold_sober
Summary: perhaps changbin is too enamoured to do anything but stareor, that magic-au surrounding human changbin and his witch boyfriend, hyunjin





	but darling, just kiss me slow

**Author's Note:**

> originally written on twitter as a tweet-fic under: @soft_hjins

Ethereal – perhaps Changbin is being dramatic, using such a potent word to describe someone, but he can’t help it when Hyunjin’s mere presence effaces all other words from his vocabulary. Hair that glistens and sparkles like the galaxy, lit bright with magical charms that resemble the constellations and all the effervescent stars that compose them. Eyes that reflect the sun, Changbin nothing but a heliotropic flower unable to resist staring into the witch’s eyes for a second too long. Breath that resembles the wind, soft and out of grasp, a laugh that steals Changbin’s own voice away, too enamoured to do anything but stare.

Some might say that these are simply unremarkable characteristics of any witch, enchanting and fantastical as the magic they wield. Changbin doesn’t hesitate to tell them that they’re wrong. What Changbin sees in Hyunjin can never be replicated through magic. The warmth that floods across his chest when he sees the witch smile can be nothing but unadulterated affection, not even _magic_ could encapsulate the emotions Changbin feels when he’s with Hyunjin.

It’s easy for Changbin to get lost in Hyunjin’s intricacies. Easy for Changbin’s mind to go blank as he perches on a stool in the back of the neat little magic shop and watches Hyunjin work. Hyunjin’s eyes flash through otherworldly colours as he casts spells, and maybe Changbin _is_ caught in a spell when he beckons the witch closer, pulls him close by the waist into the corner of the magic shop and presses chaste kisses to soft lips.

(Afterwards, the little flecks of pink magic that dance across Hyunjin’s cheeks always make Changbin smile).

Occasionally, Hyunjin has bad days. Hard days where uncontrollable magic leaks from his pores and leaves him so weak-kneed that he can’t even make it to the magic shop. Admittedly, even on days like this Hyunjin is beautiful, beautiful as he cries tears inked with glistening intricacies that only _his_ magic could create. The beauty doesn’t stop Changbin’s heart from hurting, it doesn’t stop his chest from tightening as he holds the other boy’s hands tight, helpless in the face of Hyunjin’s suffering. At times like these Changbin oh so desperately wishes he could wield magic like the witch, wishes he could alleviate even a fraction of the hurt Hyunjin feels.

In the end, all he can do is be there for the witch. Run his hand through Hyunjin’s hair as the boy curls up small on the couch, tucked into the crook of Changbin’s neck and sniffling softly. They turn the lights off and Changbin kisses Hyunjin slow and soft, comforting as he maps out constellations of beauty against the contours of the Hyunjin’s face.

(The constellation of Changbin’s love starts out at the small mole under Hyunjin’s eye, swipes down to the witch’s nose and lips, and ends as Changbin slips a hand under Hyunjin’s shirt and presses a flat palm over the witch’s chest).

Changbin may not have magic, but he would move mountains for Hyunjin. For Hyunjin, Changbin would walk halfway around the world if Hyunjin was there when he finished, arms open wide for the warmest embrace known to mankind. For Hyunjin, Changbin tries every one of Hyunjin’s safe-for-consumption concoctions, even laughs when each time he speaks for the rest of the day results in rhyme.

They’re cuddled close together after a long day, Hyunjin’s eyes heavy as they flutter between open and closed. The witch’s effort to stay awake draws an affectionate smile against Changbin’s lips, and Changbin finds himself unable to resist leaning down and pressing his nose against Hyunjin’s in a loving gesture. What starts as noses pressed together quickly turns to lips, and soon enough Hyunjin is leaving soft pink traces of fingerprinted magic across Changbin’s skin. Against Changbin’s cheeks as he pulls Changbin in closer to deepen the kiss. Against Changbin’s neck as Hyunjin’s hands descend down into a soft caress. Against Changbin’s lips because Hyunjin loves Changbin’s lips just as much as Changbin loves Hyunjin’s. They fall asleep like this, with Hyunjin’s magic dusting them both in soft glittery colours, and Changbin knowing he wouldn’t give this up for anything in the world.

Long established weekly traditions bring Hyunjin and Changbin to a narrow alleyway tucked away from the bustle of the city; exposed brick overlain with layer upon layer of sprawling vines. Together they part the greenery, vines blooming pink and red buds as Hyunjin laces fingers with Changbin, the brick wall fading away to reveal a market hidden to the outside world. Inside lies hundreds of stalls crammed onto narrow cobblestoned roads, an overflow of all things magical that never fails to awe Changbin and place a smile onto Hyunjin’s lips.

Shopping at the market for raw materials is a weekly practice that takes place solely on Thursday evenings wherein Hyunjin absolutely insists (swears on his best cauldron) that the prices of the ingredients he needs for his potions are best. There’s the custom stop to a few particular stalls hidden away almost as intricately as the magical market itself; rare components lain out in a wealthy display for the few who knew of their existence. Here, Hyunjin takes the time to press fine powders between his fingers, sifting and examining the material, a concentrated furrow to his eyebrows that Changbin can’t help but admire.

Human and witch, they make quite the sight as they stroll through the crowded streets, Hyunjin pulling Changbin every this way and that until inevitably they stop before a stall selling magical creatures. Always soft-hearted for the little things, Hyunjin can never stop himself from bending down to play with them – and Changbin, always soft-hearted for Hyunjin, is helpless to Hyunjin’s whims that direct them towards the small creatures. Consistent in his affection, Hyunjin eagerly approaches a creature roughly the size of Changbin’s pillow, a fantastical mix between a scaly chameleon and a fluffy puppy; rainbow scales rippling into soft fur every few minutes and pushing up eagerly into Hyunjin’s hand with a reptilian like hum of satisfaction that earns a joyful peal of laughter from the witch.

Pulling Hyunjin away from these magical creatures is no easy feat – but Changbin has long since mastered the art of coaxing the witch away from the creatures. A firm hand slips around Hyunjin’s elbow as he remains bent and cooing at the dog-like reptilian. A soft kiss to Hyunjin’s temple as Changbin whispers in Hyunjin’s ear and tells him to say goodbye to the puppy because they “have to start heading home now”. Disappointment is easy to read in Hyunjin’s features (as are all other emotions), but as they walk away from the stall Changbin is quick to kiss it away – quick to buy a small treat of syrup rolled over ice for Hyunjin to enjoy.

The syrup is a treat for Changbin too. A potent sweetness that lasts all the way through their journey home, and long after as Changbin straddles Hyunjin’s legs; cupping the witch’s face and kissing away trace remnants of saccharine sugar. Fingers press into Hyunjin’s hair as he pulls away and Changbin can’t help the fond smile that pulls against his lips, so terribly adoring and _in love_ with Hyunjin and the way his eyes glimmer pinks and purples in response to Changbin’s kisses.

Hyunjin with hair that glistens and sparkles like the galaxy.

 Hyunjin with eyes that reflect the irresistible sun.

Hyunjin with breath that resembles the wind.

To Changbin, Hyunjin is _perfect_ – and he is undeniably in love.


End file.
